


Nicknames are Serious Business

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [156]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Aliases, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nicknames, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parker, never let this guy pick handles on a job again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames are Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Prompt by classics_lover at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any, chop and change](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568858.html?thread=79775514#t79775514)

Eliot gave Hardison the Look. "Really? Parker, never let this guy pick handles on a job again."  
  
Parker smiled unperturbed. "I like them. You cook and I love money." She said it with that blissful expression that made both of them think she was imagining holding crisp bills in her hands. (They also both knew her well enough that they were probably right.)  
  
"So you're Chop," Hardison repeated, pointing at Eliot, "and you're Change," then Parker, "and I'm Genius."  
  
Eliot rolled his eyes.  
  
Parker frowned. "Alliteration. You broke the alliteration."  
  
"Uh... Chip?"  
  
Eliot laughed and clapped Hardison on the shoulder. "I like it."


End file.
